


The Oddest Compatriot

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate series of events after Aunt Marge Blowup, Discord plunny takes the blame, Gen, Harry Potter disagrees, Mob attacks kids, Right?, Thanks Miakoda, They're just werewolves though, Third years should not be scary, This one battled a basilisk; it's allowed, that makes it okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: Inspired by this Plunny on Discord by Miakoda and written with permission:"Very well.  After the blow-up of Aunt Marge, Harry goes to Diagon to live it large.  One day, he sees some wizards bullying a young child and stands up for him.  Harry helps him get back to his family on Lunar Lane and decides that the folk who shop there are generally pretty nice.  Lunar Lane becomes one of his haunts and the people there get used to the young wizard who isn't quite as anti-werewolf as the books would have them believe."Please leave a kudo and comment and bookmark if you enjoyed as this is just the first of a series of quick scenes based off this canon divergence.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: DA's Found Family - Make The Yuletide Gay





	The Oddest Compatriot

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee) in the [FoundFamilyMakeTheYuletideGay](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FoundFamilyMakeTheYuletideGay) collection. 



> Thanks, Miakoda for offering up such an awesome plunny for people to play with!  
> Thanks, KrysKrossZee for the lovely FlashFic theme and prompts. This was written under the prompt of Acceptance

Spells rained down on me as I did my best to protect my brother, Bledri. I could feel burning, cutting, and freezing from all the attacks landing on my unprotected skin and could do no more than shove him into the side of the building so that he’d be at least partially protected from the hatred surrounding us. What crime did we commit to gain such a reaction? Why, we only snuck into Diagon Alley and got caught ‘loitering’ outside of The Fading River Toy Shop. 

Bledri cried in fright behind me. He didn’t understand how a place that had been so safe when he lived with his parents could be so dangerous mere months later. He was still new to the bite and didn’t understand why Aurors and the like stood by ignoring our screams. I just hoped that those attacking us would get bored before my energy gave way. Protecting my newest little brother was all that mattered.

Something bumped into me, pushing me into the wall and Bledri. The spells kept coming but seemed to be absorbed; by what, I did not know. I flinched when the crowd seemed to grow in fury now that their attacks were no longer meeting their mark. The blond leader of the mob seemed to be especially angered at this turn of events. Malice burned in his icy gaze as his lips unleashed one of the few spells that no shield could protect from: _Crucio._ As the red sparks raced towards me, I could only curl my body more closely around Bledri in terror. 

The spell didn’t hit… or rather it didn’t hit me. A horrifying scream came from the spot in front of me where the strange shield had sat. Flailing arms were seen first as our savior’s invisibility cloak slipped from his body. A boy not too many years older than I had placed himself between us and those who wished to do us harm. Thankfully, the shock of his sudden appearance caused the castor to cut off the spell quickly, and finally, finally Aurors sought to break up the mob. 

One of the Aurors came to check on the boy and pull him away from us. Vibrant green eyes watered in pain, but the boy did not allow himself to be moved.

“Come now, lad, it’s okay now. Let’s get ya away from there,” he crooned though his hard gaze at myself made it obvious that his gentle way with words would not be sent our way. As werewolves, we were the instigators of the others’ actions rather than the victim. 

With a strength that I would not have anticipated from a recent victim of the pain curse, the boy just moved nearer to us. 

“You’re Aurors! Children were being attacked, and you did nothing! Get away from us!” he shouted in anger. Wild magic seemed to rush out of him, pushing the Aurors away from his person. 

Another Auror tried to explain, “They’re werewolves, kid. They’d as soon tear ya limb from limb as befriend thee.”

“And yet, every spell that hit me came from wizards,” the snarl that accompanied that seemed barely human and reminded me of our alpha at his most protective. I instinctively calmed at the sound though much was still unknown.

“To be fair,” began the third and final Auror, “No one knew you were there, kid.”

He took a step back as furious eyes landed on him.

“That shouldn’t matter! What crime did they commit? I was watching them from inside the shop almost the whole time. They were just looking at the stuffed animals the same as all of the other kids! They weren’t hurting anybody, but you lot let a gang of grown wizards attack them without so much as lifting a finger!” The first Auror tried again to get close to the irate teen in front of us. Again, his magic lashed out without hurting us. 

“Get away from us!” He roared. I had to wonder if anyone had ever before provided such a fervent defense for a member of my kind as this boy gave to us.

“We’ll just, yeah…“ the three Aurors made a hasty retreat, and I realized that the once busy street had emptied in the face of our savior’s wrath. Everyone had fled to assorted shops. 

The boy took one breath. Then he took another. Finally, he turned to face us. 

“Hi, I’m Harry,” he introduced as if he didn’t just save us from a cruel attack. Like mine, his body bore marks from the attack, and his hands shook in the aftermath of the _Cruciatus._ Nonetheless, he held it out for me to shake. The last time I’d been touched by a non-lycan in a kind manner, I was Bledri’s age. 

“Accalia,” I replied tenatively, still shocked that his hand was in mine. “This is Bledri,” I pointed to my adopted brother. “Thanks for the help,” I offered awkwardly. What does one say to someone who takes a _Crucio_ for you? My thanks felt horribly inadequate for all that he accepted it with a grin and a "No problem" that stood out against what he’d done.

“Where’s your family?” He asked while picking up his invisibility cloak and stuffing it into his pack. 

Before I could answer, an employee of Fading River Toy Shop rushed out. “M-Mr. Potter,” he stuttered. I was impressed with his bravery after the ruckus that had happened just a few short moments before. Wait, did he say Potter? Harry, the boy who helped us, nodded in a friendly way for the man to continue. “Y-you forgot your purchase!”

“Thanks,” Harry Potter went to grab it as a friendly “Come again!” was offered.

As he turned back to us, I noticed the famous lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. It had previously been obscured thanks to sweat pinning his hair in place. In spite of myself, I took a step back. Mr. Potter slowed seeing my reaction. In my shock, I did not notice Bledri moving towards the famous wizard. 

“Are ‘ou really Harry Potter?” Bledri asked, eyes the size of galleons. 

  
  
Potter sighed but dropped to one knee to better meet Bledri’s eyes. 

“Yes, I’m Harry Potter, but I’d really like it if I could be just Harry to you. Is that okay?” though his words were directed to my brother, his eyes met mine with the plea. The teen who took a _Crucio_ for us not long before seemed strangely vulnerable, as though all he wanted or needed in the world was for someone to just see Harry. I could empathize with that and reached out a hand to help him up while Bledri did his best impression of a monkey attached to his chest. 

“So, Just Harry,” I laughed, “I suppose you plan on walking us back to our pack eh?”

“If by pack you mean family,” he answered, “I’d say you’re right. The Alley is obviously dangerous. How old are you anyway?”

I lifted my chin defiantly. “If you must know, I’m ten. Bledri’s five.” Bledri held up five fingers as if to prove that he was a big boy while his other hand still held tight to Harry’s robe. It was obvious that he wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. Still, there was a very important question to be asked. 

“I t'ought ya hated werewolves. ‘At’s what it said in my Harry Potter storybook. Why’d ‘ou help us?” Bledri asked with the bluntness his age was known for; only the slight quivering of his chin showed his nervousness at what the response would be. I stood stiffly beside them, ready to act if the kindness we’d been shown to this point turned to the cruelty I would have expected from the famed Harry Potter—Vanquisher of Darkness. 

The eyes I’d seen turn hard as emeralds against the Aurors softened as he looked at my brother. “Lots of people think they know me without really bothering to say hi or ask a single question. It’s really annoying, to be honest.” He made such an exaggerated put-upon face that neither I nor Bledri could stop ourselves from giggling. “That storybook of yours might have a character named Harry Potter. He might even have hair and a scar like mine, but he’s just pretend. I won’t say that I’ve never met a kid I didn’t like, but I don’t hate anyone for what’s out of their control. You’re a werewolf; I survived an attack by a madman when I was one. Promise not to act super silly about my accidental survival, and I won’t act silly just because you get furry once a month. Deal?” Bledri nodded with all the solemnity a five-year-old could possess before deciding that he wanted to ride piggyback style instead. 

Harry just laughed before turning to me.

“I guess we’re following you. Calia, right?”

“Accalia, but close enough,” I responded, keeping my head down to hide my reddening cheeks. “Our alpha owns a bookshop on Lunar Lane. Ever been there?”

“Can’t say as I have; you think they’d accept someone like me there?” he asked.

Blithely ignoring the likes of Greyback and his ilk who would most assuredly have a problem with his presence in our little corner of the magical world, I replied resolutely, “Werewolves put a lot of stock in treating others how they treat us. Show respect, and you’ll get the same. Show acceptance, and you’ll be accepted. Some might take a bit to warm up to you, with your reputation and all, but it’s not as though we’re unused to the wizarding world having a skewed perception of things. It’ll be fine.” His tentative grin made me happy. “Give it a week, and people’ll probably forget all about your Boy-Who-Lived title.” 

“Oh?” He questioned, grinning widely at the thought. 

“Yep, that’s how long it’ll take for the story of today’s adventure to spread, I imagine. It could be even quicker.”

I laughed loudly as we entered the Lane. His reaction was priceless!

"Better close your mouth, Harry. Don't want to catch flies, do you?" I teased. His reddening ears showed that he wasn't that different from any other cub on the lane.

"You'll fit right in," I assured before pulling him into Beowulf's Books to meet our alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R and remember to bookmark if you want to see more of this AU :)


End file.
